marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Venom
Flash Thompson, currently known as Agent Venom, is the third major host for the Venom symbiote, following Eddie Brock and Mac Gargan. After years of idolizing Spider-Man, Flash joined the United States armed forces, believing it to be the closest a "normal" man can come to becoming a superhero. Flash ultimately sacrificed his legs to save the lives of his fellow men, which earned him a purple heart- and eventually selection for a secret government project to bind the captured Venom symbiote to an American military asset. After the Spider Queen's attack on New York, Flash's direct government ties were severed, and he became a member of Captain America's Secret Avengers- a job that eventually lead to his recommendation for the Guardians of the Galaxy. During Flash's tenure in space, he and the Symbiote would bond even closer, and become Agent Venom: Space Knight. Marvel Legends Agent Venom (Walgreens Exclusive) Initially announced as part of the canceled final wave of Hasbro's "Return of Marvel Legends" series before it was rebranded as Marvel Legends Infinite Series, Agent Venom was meant for release in late 2013, but was canceled alongside the rest of his wavemates when Hasbro decided to refocus on seasonal movie-themed lines and a separate Spider-Man series going forward. The figure was ultimately released under the banner of the Marvel Legends Ultimate Green Goblin Infinite Series in 2014, exclusively in North America at Walgreens retailers. The figure features extensive unique molding- new hands and forearms, unique lower legs, and a chest/shoulderpads piece made of separate soft plastic placed over the base torso. The figure came with two silver pistols, a uniquely molded black pistol, an SMG, and a separate backpack piece designed to replicate his tendrils, allowing him to hold all of his weapons at once. Space Venom (Space Venom Series) Released as the Build-A-Figure for the Space Venom series released in 2016, Space Venom is based on the design seen in the Robbie Thompson "Venom: Space Knight" ongoing from 2015, in which Flash joins with the Guardians of the Galaxy. His new design features a classic Star-Lord inspired helmet, a Guardians insignia on the shoulder, and more space-suit looking detailing. The torso was included with Spider-Bitch, while Spider-Man and Miles Morales included the arms, Electro and Silk included the legs, and Hobgoblin came with the head. The figure is entirely new tooling, and has since been heavily retooled into Titus and Caliban. Agent Anti-Venom (Fan-Channel Exclusive) Agent Anti-Venom is a repainted re-release of the original Walgreens exclusive Agent Venom figure, based on his appearance at the end of the Dan Slott run on Amazing Spider-Man, during which Flash Thompson gained the Anti-Venom abilities and color scheme, briefly allowing him to return to action as Agent Venom. The figure changes the original release's accessories slightly; he now includes two SMGs instead of the one, and it is now cast in darker colored plastic. The figure likewise comes with both of the smaller pistols the original release had, in matching plastic. Finally, the backpack piece with four tendrils for gripping the additional weapons has been remolded in white plastic. The unique, larger pistol has been dropped altogether in this release. Category:Spider-Man Category:Build-A-Figures Category:Characters Category:Heroes